An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to integrated circuit fabrication. More particularly, an embodiment of the present invention relates to debonding a thin semiconductor layer and bonding it to a transfer substrate.
Thin semiconductor layers (sometimes referred to as epitaxial (EPI) wafers) are used to control the detrimental effects of resistance-capacitance (RC) that occur in semiconductor devices. One challenge with thin semiconductor layers is their high cost. To that end, one solution has been to debond a semiconductive layer from its formerly integral substrate and to bond it to another substrate that provides an RC advantage over the prior art. A high-cost, and high yield-loss disadvantage is the processing needed to get a smooth enough surface from the debonded semiconductive layer to allow for efficient bonding to another semiconductive structure.